Prohibition et jeu de raison
by Diony
Summary: Un soir comme les autres, une histoire pas comme les autres.Un récit qui sera peut etre drole Avec trelawney et rusard comme on ne les verra surement jamais.
1. prologue

**Histoire d'amour entre Rusard et Trelawney ou comment cette dernière fut interdite à vie de whisky pur feu.**

_Cette histoire n'est pas un conte de fée, loin de là._

_C'est l'histoire tragique que nombre de personne ont du vivre lors de la prohibition, où plutôt qu'elles auraient pu vivre si elles avaient eu un quelconque don de voyance…_

_Afin d'user de mon droit de commentaire, je dirais... Remercions Merlin pour cela ! La sensibilité des gens normaux en souffrirait trop._

_Je disais donc, que cette histoire n'est pas un conte de fée. En effet, elle ne parle ni de fée, ni de princesse, ni de prince charmant (surtout pas de prince charmant), et encore moins de magie. J'entends par là, de cette magie qui nous émerveille, qui colore la vie et enchante les sens comme seul l'amour sait le faire._

_Pour résumer, je dirais qu'elle parle de… Whisky pur feu, principalement, de boule de cristal, accessoirement, et de folie, exclusivement._

_Ne vous posez pas de question… Vous verrez que c'est tout à fait possible._

_Pour commencer, replaçons nous dans le contexte._

_Suite à une malencontreuse beuverie chez les Gryffondors (qui auraient finie, selon les rumeurs, en petite sauterie dans le bureau du professeur Snape), Rusard prit l'initiative de lancer une fouille générale de Poudlard pour le purger de tout alcool (sauf du sien, bien entendu)._

_Les élèves firent mine de se révolter devant l'infamie, désespérés qu'ils étaient de ne plus pouvoir faire la fête comme il se doit. Mais ce ne fut rien à coté de la tempête qui dévasta les dessous de la voûte crânienne du professeur de divination._

_Car voyez vous, dans sa folie repressionnaire, Rusard ne fit pas la part des choses, et autant les professeurs que les élèves en furent victime._

_Dumbledore tenta bien de l'empêcher de fouiller son bureau, mais dans sa grande sagesse, il se dit que ça lui passerait. Et il avait sûrement raison._

_Toutefois, la patience n'était pas une vertu du professeur Trelawney, tout comme la sagesse et la rationalité. Alors, un soir qu'elle inaugurait sa dernière bouteille du délicat breuvage qu'est le whisky pur feu, la voyante vit double, ou trouble, au choix. Aveuglé par son désespoir, et aidé par la boisson qui coulait à flot dans ses veines, le brouillard nébuleux de sa boule de cristal se leva sur… la mission qu'elle se devait d'accomplir, seule._

_En quelques mots, c'est-à-dire en évitant de demander au professeur Trelawney, il s'agissait de mettre Rusard dans sa poche._

_Voila l'histoire que je me propose de vous conter._


	2. l'histoire

_ceux qui me connaissent reconnaiteront surement une forte influence dans ce texte... je remerci sieur pratchett pour sa bible en nombreux exemplaires! puisse mes bablutiements egaler un jour sa semelle _

_bonne lecture!_

_xcomme vous vosu en rendrez surement compte, deux points de vu sont alternés dans ce one shot._

**Dans un couloir loin de tout, l'obscurité fit peu à peu place à une lueur tremblotante. Fuyant face à l'adversité, elle se fendit jusque dans des recoins insoupçonnés quelques secondes auparavant.**

**-Par la clairvoyance de ma tasse de thé, je crois bien que je suis perdue.**

**Le silence lui aussi du capituler.**

**-Et c'est qu'il fait drôlement froid par ici…**

**Un éternuement retentissant empli de son écho les couloirs environnants.**

**Le professeur Trelawney éleva un peu sa chandelle, mais la lumière ne se fit pas plus sur le lieu où elle se trouvait.**

**Vite ! Ou son plan tomberait à l'eau…**

Dans un autre couloir de Poudlard, sûrement proche des bureaux du concierge de l'établissement à l'odeur putréfiante de bombe à bouse qui flottait dans les courants d'air, un homme avançait.

Seul.

Et maugréant contre le monde de la magie tout entier.

Argus Rusard, car c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait aux vues de l'allure quelque peu repoussante et grommelante du personnage, était contrarié.

Sa chatte avait disparu !

Depuis une heure, il la cherchait. Dans sa zone de chasse favorite, dans le coin puant où elle aimait à se rouler, et même là où elle se cachait en embuscade pour sauter sur le dos d'élèves isolés.

Nulle trace.

Au lieu de sa moitié, sa compagne de toujours, il avait découvert son bureau dévasté par un torpillage de bombabouse.

Satanés gamins. Tout juste bon à servir de lime à ongle pour miss Teigne.

Ils avaient poussé l'audace jusqu'à accompagner leur forfait d'un mot :

_Excusez-moi, mais une surprise vous attend aux toilettes du troisième étage._

_Signé : votre amour depuis toujours._

En plus d'être provoquant, c'était des plus insultant ! Il s'était refusé à répondre à cette invitation manquant totalement de tact ! Il n'était pas un homme facile.

**'Miss Teigne… Tu es à moi !'**

**Rangeant son jeu de taro qui l'avait amené en moins d'une heure à sa cible (record battu !), le tas de tissu qui avait pour fonction première d'enseigner se déplaça vers sa proie.**

**Nulle esquive possible pour le félin. Un livre du jeune Potter pour appât, et le piège était imparable…**

**Retenant son souffle, Trelawney contourna la chatte pour la prendre à revers. Sur la pointe des pieds, petit à petit elle s'avança… Arrivée à quelques mètres, elle prit son élan, et…. !**

**S'affala par terre.**

**Résultat normal quand on essaye de jouer les bandits de grand chemin sans avoir l'entraînement nécessaire ! Piéger un félidé tout en étant soul n'est pas donné à tout le monde.**

**Difficilement, la voyante reprit ses esprits.**

**Quelque chose lui rentrait dans les côtes…**

**Un miaulement d'agonie retentit, et fit place au silence.**

A deux doigts de fondre en larme (ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis que Dumbledore lui avait interdit l'utilisation des chaînes de tortures sur les étudiants), Rusard évoluait, sans espoir aucun, dans les couloirs.

Miss Teigne ne répondait définitivement pas à ses appels, et il sentait déjà le manque d'affection creuser un gouffre effroyable dans son pauvre palpitant.

En l'absence de but dans cette vie cruelle, il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser dépérir sur le bord d'un couloir abandonné…

Tel un automate dont les batteries seraient à sec, il tituba jusqu'au mur le plus proche et s'y appuya.

Un écriteau lui agressa la vue.

« Vous y êtes presque » indiquait-il en pointant le sol d'une flèche sans équivoque.

Le regard embué, Rusard effectua une rotation digne d'un chiot qui s'emmêle les pattes, et repéra trois autres panneaux indiquant au choix : « par ici » « venez donc » et « c'est là-bas ».

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans tout cela… Chacun indiquait une direction différente.

**Son troisième œil ne saurait mentir, elle allait parvenir à ses fins !**

**Les chandelles, les petits plats, la fontaine, et la musique d'ambiance…**

**Elle avait hésité à faire appel à la magie pour la décoration, mais elle s'était dite finalement que ça ne ferait sûrement pas plaisir à son invité, et puis… Elle n'était sur d'en être capable.**

**Il ne restait plus qu'à placer les convives.**

**Oui, tout serait parfait.**

**Avec une telle surprise, il ne pourrait qu'accéder à sa requête.**

**Son regard se posa sur un sac de toile, et devint incertain.**

**La bestiole ne coopérerait sûrement pas, pourtant c'était nécessaire, elle l'avait vu.**

**Les choses devaient se passer ainsi, et pas autrement.**

-Crénom de pustule suintant !

Le juron ne le soulagea nullement, mais il lui permettait au moins d'exprimer sa colère face au drame.

De l'eau. De l'eau venant des toilettes inondait le couloir !

Si il attrapait le saligot responsable de ce cataclysme… Miss Teigne aurait de la bonne pâtée à manger ce soir.

**Catastrophe !**

**Rien ne se passait comme prévu.**

**D'abord, le fantôme du coin n'avait pas coopéré. L'eau qui lui montait jusqu'au genou pouvait en attester. Et d'autre part, la surprise qu'elle préparait était quelque peu compromise…**

**L'élément principal n'étant pas dans sa meilleure forme.**

**Peut être qu'avec un peu de scotch et de paille, ça ferait l'affaire… Au pire, elle avait une bonne réserve de feuilles de feuilles de thé.**

-Boudiou d'boudiou ! Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe par ici !

Le regard noir, Rusard parcourut les toilettes des yeux.

La lumière tamisée dissimulait à peine le carnage.

Toute essoufflée, le professeur Trelawney apparue à la porte d'une cabine et se précipita à sa rencontre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Maugréa le concierge tout en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

-Est… est-ce que ça ne se voit pas ? Balbutia la voyante sur un ton minaudant.

Sans bien comprendre ce qui se tramait, il cligna des yeux sur la table installée pour deux.

-Mimi a encore fait des siennes avec les canalisations ? Préféra-t-il demander.

Au moins, ce domaine, il maîtrisait.

Alors qu'il s'avançait, Trelawney se recula, comme pour faire barrage.

Un instant déconcerté par l'odeur forte d'alcool émanant du professeur, Rusard fit marche arrière.

-Il n'y a rien à voir par ici, la prévint-elle en ouvrant de gros yeux.

-l'eau semble pourtant provenir de cette direction…

-Mais ça fait parti de l'ambiance !

-vous inondez tout l'étage…

A court d'argument, Trelawney se jeta sur Rusard.

S'en suivit une scène qu'il vaut mieux ne pas relater pour cause de… totale incohérence, et risque de traumatisme irrémédiable.

De plus, on ne peut pas dire que la scène ainsi censurée ait un quelconque intérêt.

Pour preuve, les deux amants, quelque peu déroutés par ce qui venait de se passer, finir attablé devant le repas préparé par Trelawney.

Dans un silence circonspect, le lapin à la sauce mentholée refroidissait.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas… commença Rusard.

-Mais… Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Les astres en avaient décidé ainsi.

-Je n'ais plus qu'à vous faire confiance, sur ce sujet.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Trelawney essuya la buée de ses lunettes avant de jeter un regard nerveux vers la cabine des toilettes.

Les choses ne s'étaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas déroulées comme prévues… Elle avait même du en payer de sa personne.

Merlin ! Il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était finalement pas pour lui déplaire.

Et de toute façon, tout valait mieux plutôt que…

Le professeur de divination frissonna à la pensée de ce qu'elle dissimulait, là, tout près.

Mieux valait qu'il n'apprenne jamais ce qui s'était réellement passé dans cette pièce.

-Si nous poursuivions dans vos appartements… ? Proposa-t-elle finalement d'une voix coquine.

Avec un dernier regard vers une certaine cabine de toilette, le professeur de divination se laissa entraîner par son amant.

Les astres en soient témoin ! Elle lui ferait oublier son premier amour. Il en allait de la survie de leur couple… et de sa réserve de whisky pur feu.

**Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Rusard et Trelawney convolaient en nuit de noce, l'alcool coulait de nouveau à flot à Poudlard (particulièrement au sommet de la tour nord), et Mimi Geignarde avait enfin trouvé le bonheur en la présence d'une nouvelle compagne de toilette. Elle était peu bavarde, bien sur…**

**L'absence de cordes vocales adaptées n'aidant pas, même quand on est un fantôme.**

**Et le fait que son cadavre demeure toujours sur un couvercle de toilette, bourré de paille et de feuilles de thé, n'arrangeait en rien son caractère déjà déplorable.**

**En fait, pour résumer, sa nouvelle colocataire passait son temps à exprimer sa frustration en se faisant les griffes sur le rebord des lavabos.**

**Non, il n'y avait pas à dire.**

**Une Miss Teigne morte pour l'éternité comme compagne, ça n'avait rien de réjouissant. Sauf si on était vraiment désespérée.**

**Ce qui après réflexion était le cas de Mimi Geignarde…**

**Dans ce cas, tout cela ne pouvait pas tomber mieux, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Fin**

**et désolé... **


End file.
